Santa?
by Lavender08
Summary: It's Christmas eve at titans tower, Ruby is left wondering what will happen to her parents relationship after what she's just seen. I don't own the teen titans.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fic, I thought it would be fun to make a Christmas one, please review.**

Name and age

Raven (Rachel) -35

Beast Boy (Garfield "Gar")-34

Jasper-14

Amber-3

Ruby-7

Starfire (Kori)-36

Robin (Richard "Dick")-36

Ava-10

Holden-7

Cyborg (Victor)-37

Background:

The titans are grown up and now they are married with children of their own. All of the titans and their children still live in titan's tower; the children like their parents have powers. Raven and Beast Boy have 3 children; two girls named Amber and Ruby, and a Boy named Jasper. Starfire and Robin have two children a girl named Ava and a boy named Holden. Cyborg and Bumblebee have a girl named Layla.

Christmas Eve:

Gar, kori, and Richard sat laughing at the table as they watched Ruby chase Holden and Ava around the large curved couch that was in the middle of the room. Ruby was the smallest of the kids she had pale skin like her mother, deep green eyes like her father, and short black curly hair. Holden the youngest of Robin and Starfire looked just like his mother he had short messy fire red hair and bright green eyes. Ava the oldest of their children had long jet black hair like her father and ice blue eyes.

Ruby's Pov:

Ruby was running as fast as she could trying to catch Holden or Ava so one of them could be "it" but no matter how fast she ran she just couldn't catch up to them. She slowed for a moment bending over to try and catch her breath, "You giving up already" a grinning Holden said teasingly Smirking Ruby said "you wish". Inside ruby knew she couldn't catch up to them so she thought of a different plan one that didn't involve running. Using the powers that she had so gratefully inherited form her father she transformed herself in to a large cat leaping across the furniture she jumped on the unsuspecting Holden knocking him to the ground. Somehow in the process of knocking him down she had managed to hit a lamp, the lamp tittered in place until finally leaning and crashing to the floor.

Regular Pov:

The loud crash and sound of breaking glass got the parent attention Gar, Kori and Richard looked up from the table to see what had happened. As soon as they noticed they all stood up and ran over to see if anyone was hurt. After a quick examination it was decided that except few scrapes ruby and Holden were fine, as soon as this was figured out Richard began asking what had happened. A Guilty Ruby looked up at Holden who immediately pointed to ruby and said "she did it" "HEY" ruby said as she smacked him in the arm "ouch what was that for" "you told on me". Gar and Richard rolled their eyes at the bickering children, Gar looked at both of them and said "you know if you two don't behave and tell truth Santa won't bring you any presents" both Ruby and Holden looked up and began telling them what had happened. Right after they finished explaining everything, a frantic Rachel holding a sleepy looking Amber came running in to the room, Rachel looked at the two children sitting on the ground and then saw the broken lamp next to r to them, she quickly ran across saying she had herd something crash wanted to know what has happened. Gar quickly calmed her down and told her there was nothing to worry about and it had already been taken care of. Looking somewhat less frantic Rachel stood and looked at the clock, she then told ruby she needed to get ready for bed. A sad Ruby looked up at her mother and began to whine "but I don't want to go to bed, you said I could wait till after uncle victor called us" looking at the sad girl Rachel said "fine but you have to be ready for bed" "OK" Ruby said he face lighting up. "That goes for you to" Kori said to Ava and Holden "awwww" the two moaned in unison, with their heads down the three kids wandered out of the room to get ready.

**So I know this was really short so I'm sorry for that but there will be one more chapter hopefully I can get it up tomorrow. Hope everyone enjoys this, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A quick reminder this is my first fan fic, so please review I would love to know what people think.**

After a long Video chat with Uncle Victor all of the kids were told to go climb in bed and their parents would be in soon to say good night and tuck them in. After about 20min of getting almost all the kids in bed and a brief talk with Victor a tired Richard and Kori said good night and headed to bed. Rachel went to put sleeping Amber in her crib while Gar went to get the presents for the kids.

As soon as the house went quiet Ruby jumped out of her bed and quietly snuck out of her room heading down the hall to wake up Jasper. For as long as she could remember every year after her parents went to bed she and her brother would sneak out of their rooms to go wait for Santa to bring them their presents. Every year they would both fall asleep before they could see anything but this year Ruby was sure that she would stay up long enough she had even made sure to eat lots of candy so she wouldn't get tired. After wandering down the dark hall Ruby reached the big black door with caution tape and letters that spelt out the name Jasper, she slowly opened the door trying to make the least noise she possibly could. With the door cracked just enough she slipped in to the room and headed towards the sleeping boy, she climbed on the bed and sat next to her brother poking him and saying "Jay-Jay wake up were going to miss Santa". After a few pokes Jasper finally rolled over looking sleepily at his wide awake sister he mumbled something about sleeping and not getting up and then rolled back over, disappointed Ruby began poking her brother saying "Jay-Jay you have to". After about ten more pokes Jasper rolled back over this time sitting up rubbing at his eyes sleepily he said "fine but I'm going to sleep as soon as we get out their" "ok" said an excited Rubysaid as she jumped not so quietly from her brothers bed, grabbing her brothers hand she dragged him down the hall towards the living room.

When they reached the living room Jasper immediately curled up on the couch and said "I'm going back to sleep now" "Party pooper" Ruby said as she stuck her tongue out towards her brother who was now fast asleep on the couch. Ruby laid herself down on the end of the couch making sure she had a perfect view of the tree so she wouldn't miss a thing. After about 10min of waiting her eyes became very heavy so she closed them promising herself she wouldn't go to sleep. A quiet thud woke the sleeping Ruby, moving as slowly as possible so she wouldn't be noticed she peeked out from under her blanket looking around. After a few second she spotted him in the far corner by the tree he didn't look anything like what she had learned from the stories, he was a tall, thin man, that wore a red button up coat with a large white scarf that covered half of his face, from where she was sitting it almost looked like he had green skin. Although he was not was what she had pictured Ruby was sure it was Santa after all he had filled their stalking and taken some of the presents from his big red bag and placed them under the tree. Ruby was overjoyed with excitement and was about to jump off the couch and give him a big hug when she heard footsteps entering from across the room, she was not sure who it was that had come in to the room until she heard the familiar voice say "You look so silly all dressed up like that". Ruby realized that it was her mother who had spoken, knowing she would be in trouble if her mother caught her awake at this hour, she shrunk down in her seat just far enough that she could still see while also making it look like she was still asleep. "oh really, if this was your job you'd be bundled up to" a muffled voice said from under the scarf " yes, but I would look much better" said her mother "you would look good in anything" said the man. Her mother giggled "so is there anything in that bag of yours for me?" "Maybe but you'll have to come closer to find out" said the man. Now only inches from each other the man reached in to the bag pulling out a small plant with green oval shaped leaves and white waxy looking berries holding it above their heads, "is that what I think it is" Rachel asked the mad smiled grabbing her by the waist and pulling her closer he said "if you mean mistletoe then yes "with a smile on her face Rachel leaned in pulling the man's scarf down to show his lips, leaning in she kissed him passionately and then said "I Love you" Rachel then grabbed his hand and headed down the hall way towards her room. Ruby was in absolute shock at what she had just seen, she had never seen her mom kiss any man but her father let alone tell them she loved them, Not sure what to think Ruby laid down thinking hard about what she should do after a while she came to the conclusion that she was very upset with her mother and that first thing in the morning she would tell her father what she had seen.

Morning came and all of the kids were over overjoyed that Santa had come and brought presents, all of the kids except Ruby who wanted nothing to do with the presents the mean mad had brought. One the adults were up the kids were told they could open their presets they all tore open the packages sending paper flying, as Rachel and gar watched they realized that Ruby was just sitting there not touching her presents, wondering what was going on Rachel got up and walked over to talk to her but Ruby refused to talk to her mother saying she was mad at her. After about 5minutes of trying to get her to explain what was going on Rachel called Gar over who picked up Ruby and they all went in the other room to talk, he asked her what was wrong and why she didn't want to open her presents, she looked at her dad and said " I don't want presents from Santa" Gar was very confused and asked her why she didn't want to open her presents, she looked at him with her most serious face she had and said "I saw mommy kissing Santa last night". Not able to help themselves Rachel and Gar began laughing, Ruby very confused yelled "it's not funny, it's true" they stopped laughing and Rachel said "well we weren't going to tell you this till you were older" " tell me what" Ruby demanded Gar than said "the man you saw last night was me" Ruby looked very confused at this point so gar explained further about how he was Santa and he had brought all the presents he then told her "you and Jasper are the only ones who know, so you have to be Santa's little helper and keep it a secret ok?" Ruby happily agreed. Now knowing that her mother had not kissed another man she went back to the living room much happier and thrilled to have so many present to open.

**Merry Christmas Everybody I hope that you all had a wonderful Christmas, and enjoyed reading this story**


End file.
